Spiral Girl
by MyShadowIsCrimson
Summary: Being in the background is both a blessing and a curse. Like an extra in a movie you can be seen by thousands of people on screens but them not noticing who you are. That's what my life is like. After years of torment, I'm finally in a place where being able to fade into the background gives me an advantage over other people. Welcome to Beacon Hills,California.


**_A/N:: Just a quick mention that throughout the story there will me mentions and sometimes detailed sections on abuse in case anyone is upset/sensitive about that sort of thing. On a happier note this story is set in 3A with the alpha pack and Darach. Another mention is that my OC is Lilith Morgana Donovan and she was in background of season 1 & 2\. I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters, I do however own Lilith and any characters you do not recognize. _**

_Prologue:_

 **July 16** **th** **. Lilith aged 11 years.**

"Come on Lily, please just take the bite. We can't take seeing you like this, seeing what he's done to you. It's not right." One of my best friends- Aiden-spoke to me.  
"He's right Lil, as weird as it is to say that. It's true. Please take it. Iago even said he'd do it. You're like a little sister to everyone in the pack." Ethan- my other best friend and Aiden's twin brother- continued on what his brother said, speaking softly as if I was a frightened child. Ethan took my hands in his, holding them gently.  
"No." I said, "I don't want the bite guys. I honestly do not care if I am a sister to your pack, I'm not going to take it." I replied. Ethan took what I said better than I thought he would, Aiden however reacted in typical Aiden fashion- angrily.  
"Why? He's literally beating you until you're practically touching Death's hands Lilith!" Aiden's voice was raised and a growl was caught in his throat. I had flinched when he said my full name as opposed to the nickname that I was more commonly known as. He was truly angry with me, his eyes flashing gold as his quick temper started getting the best of him. Quickly shuffling a few steps back, I tried to put as much distance between us as I could. I was never afraid of Ethan or Aiden, however since becoming werewolves I was only truly afraid when their tempers got the better of them, Aiden losing it more often than Ethan, who was always the level-headed one out of the three of us.

As if sensing my fear –which wouldn't surprise me with those heightened senses -Ethan protectively stood in front of me, his muscles tense and ready to move if Aiden tries to attack me. I latched my hands onto his back, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt in a vice-like grip. Once I was sure Ethan was completely in front of me, I spoke -voice ringing out from behind the safety of my werewolf shield.  
"Being what I am. Being an emissionary, is the only thing I have left of my mother. Matthew made sure to get rid of everything to do with my mum after she died. This is all I have to remember her by, the only proof that she even existed and was part of my life. And I'm not taking a chance of losing that part of me by becoming a werewolf, that is if I even survive the bite." I sighed, "Look I've got to go, my father's going to be home in an hour. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye." Peeking out from behind Ethan, I smiled sadly at both of them before slowly releasing my grip on Ethan's shirt and stepping out from behind him.

As I moved to walk away from them both in the direction of my house, everything became a blur of shapes and colors. A voice calling my name, a shape coming at me. Searing pain erupting from my side. Shirt wet with the colour red. Hands. My hands clutching the fabric.  
"Oh my god! Lily I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise." Aiden. It was Aiden's voice speaking. He's the reason why my shirt was turning red. He'd attacked me. Red. Bloods red, my side in pain… I was bleeding. Suddenly my hands were pried from their grip on my shirt and replaced by warm, larger ones.  
"Lily? It's me Ethan. You're going be fine okay. Just stay with me. With us." He was trying to stay calm, I could hear the hidden anger in his voice. Everything was blurry. I was aware of my surrounding, more than I should be but I was. I couldn't see anything though.  
"Lil we need you to focus on us okay. Keep your eyes open, under no circumstances are you to close your eyes. Understand Ana?" Aiden was suddenly kneeling next to me, opposite I presume from Ethan- who while Aiden was speaking had moved my shirt up my abdomen to look at the wound- "God I'm so sorry I did this to you. It's my fault."  
"Damn right it's your fault Aiden." Ethan snarled, "Lily, don't worry you're going to fine. It's just a flesh wound."  
"You don't sound too sure about it being a flesh wound Ethan. How bad?" I managed to grunt out.  
He sighed, "Not that bad honest-"  
I cut him off quickly, "Ethan. The truth. How bad is it?"  
"Honestly? He slashed you pretty deep and you're bleeding heavily. You'll definitely have a scar there the rest of your life." Apparently Aiden took that as he wouldn't be the cause of my death, sighing from relief. Following the truth Ethan began to make make-shift bandages by ripping his shirt and wrapping the strips around my abdomen, Aiden tightly clutching my left hand. As Ethan worked on stopping me losing too much blood my vision cleared and I could finally see them both.  
"Hey." My voice cracked as I spoke. Worry and pain clear as glass in both their eyes. Smiling softly at both, I opened my mouth to continue speaking. Instead of words leaving, a hollow gasp did. Black spots entering my vision, body becoming limp and eyes fluttering shut. Darkness. It consumed my being. The faint echoes of their voices ricocheting in my ears. Nothing. No pain, no numbness. Just nothing.

Eleven years old and in my final moments unable to tell the two most important people in my life, people who treated me better in the three years I'd known them better than my father and brother had in my whole existence. To be young and not have a chance to fully live. Not being able to go to high school. First boyfriend, first kiss, detention, graduation. College. Marriage, a family of my own. My only regret… not being able to tell Aiden and Ethan I loved them both. In the last year I had not said it once since they became werewolves, my only regret.

* * *

Sound. I could hear something. No wait, someone. Two voices, male. "What if she doesn't wake up Ethan? What if I killed her? I killed her, I'm a murderer. Iago's going to kill us. Kill me!" The panic was evident in his voice, giving it a slight tremble.

"Aiden. Aiden! Calm down alright. You didn't kill her, she's just unconscious." Ethan said calmly, "Just take a deep breath and sit down. We can't have you losing your cool again, not with Lily here." He was always the calm one even though his temper rivaled that of his brother's.  
"Sorry." Aiden took several slow, deep breaths before continuing, "I'm just worried about her. We don't know if there will be any effects to the scratch."

Pain exploded from my side again. It was a dull, painful throbbing like the feel of blood rushing to your head or stubbing your toe. Feeling started to return to my limbs. Moaning, I tried to move my hands. Sadly my fingers only managed to twitch a little. After a couple minutes of twitching fingers I was finally able to move my hands and arms. As I shifted my hands, strength gathered in the muscles of my arms. I sat up and the once dull throbbing became excruciating, causing me to fall back onto an uncomfortable, lumpy surface. Thankfully my descent back on the bed was audible, alerting both Aiden and Ethan to the fact I was conscious and in pain.  
"Lily! You're awake. Don't try to move okay or else you'll be in more pain." Ethan had immediately rushed to my side once he saw I was awake. Aiden however stayed exactly where he was, relief clear on his face but guilt in his eyes.

Trying to push myself to sit up, I groaned when pain exploded from my abdomen and chest. My vision turned black, hands suddenly making contact with my shoulders and forcing my body to lay back on the bed I had been resting on.  
"No don't move or you'll hurt yourself." Coaxed Ethan as his hands released my shoulders.  
"Ethan I'm fine, just a little sore that's all." A sigh escaped Aiden's mouth as I spoke. Relief, disbelief I don't know maybe both. Aiden slowly took several steps forward in my direction, his eyes locked on my face. He was weary of me, skeptical of my reaction to his movement. Like I was prey and he the predator hunting me.

A fierce growl ripped through the silence that had settled in the room. Ethan was crouched on my bedside, his eyes glowing molten gold in the darkness of the room and his claws, sharper and deadlier than knives extended from the nails of his hands. "Ethan!" I shouted, "Stop it. That's your brother and his means are not to hurt me… on purpose" I added as an afterthought. Immediately he straightened himself from his crouch but did not however retract his claws. Finally I managed to take in my surroundings, taking in the bare minimum of the bedroom. The plain, dark walls to the small mirror resting on a medium sized chest of draws. Directly across from my place on the bed was the door, and to the right on me was a small bedside cabinet with a small lamp resting on top. "Where am I anyway?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the left.  
"We're in your room. Back door was unlocked." As he spoke Aiden had finally made it to my bed and was sitting cautiously at the bottom.  
"How long have I been out for?"  
"Almost an hour." This time it was Ethan that answered my question.  
"An hour!" Quickly jumping up from my bed, ignoring the pain from my abdomen I immediately started shoving Ethan- who had finally calmed down- back towards the door, Aiden standing up as I did so. "You've got to leave, you've got to get out of here. Now!"  
"Lilith you've got to lay back down before you hurt yourself even more. Get back on the bed." It wasn't a request Aiden gave me.  
"No you don't understand. You've got to leave. An hour. Matthew will be back soon. Go! Now!" My hands were shaking non-stop as I pushed against Ethan's torso.

Grabbing both my hands Ethan pulled me towards him, gently shushing as means to calm me down. "All the more reason for us to stay with you." He spoke gently to me, resting his head on top of mine.  
"Both of you are only eleven years old. Like me. There isn't anything both of you can do. Besides you'll only make it worse. Now go, please." Sighing he released my hands after squeezing them gently then grabbing Aiden, left through my bedroom door and later I guess the back door. Just in time as my so called father pulled his car into the drive way from work.

I raced to my bedroom window, checking the window was fully closed then locking and closing the curtains. Next I moved to the door, closing it and locking it before sitting myself in the corner of the room furthest from the door, waiting. Downstairs the front door slammed open, the handle no doubt adding to the forming dent in the wall where it hit. Banging from the kitchen was what I heard next. It wasn't as loud as his entrance to the house but it was still reasonably loud.

Creaking. Footsteps on the stairs, the banging of his boots no doubt making dust rise where they hit the old wood paneling. As the noise got closer I curled in on myself, bringing my knees to my chest and my arms crossing over them. A pause. Just a step short of the top. His way of toying with me, letting me know he was coming for me. I held myself tighter -muscles tense in sick anticipation of the torment about to come. Rattling was the next sound I heard, coming from my doors handle. Bang. Bang. Bang. 'Probably his fist' I thought bitterly. 'Probably use that as another reason to hurt me. Saying it was my fault he did it.'

A heavy thud came from the other side of my door. Next thing I knew my door had flung open and hands grasped the strands of my hair in a firm grip. Pulled from my spot on the floor by my hair I stumbled into the monster that was my father. Matthew. He was not a father for no real father would ever lay a hand on their child. No, this man who stood in my room, hand in my hair was nothing more than a sperm donor, a monster dressed like a man.

I was thrown forward, my legs making me stumble and fall to the floor, my head catching the corner of my bedside table on the way. Dizzy from the impact I was unable to focus on Matthew however I could feel the ever-present glare fixed on my face.

"Get up girl." he said, "Now." Knowing better than to speak, I used my hands to push myself of the cold wooden floor. Swaying on my feet I stood there, head turned towards the ground in an attempt of not making eye contact with his glare. "Why is the house not tidy?" asked the monster.

"I'm sorry. I fell down the stairs on my way to tidy the living room and became unconscious. I did not regain consciousness until a few moments before to returned home." I spoke timidly, making my self small in the hope I had not angered him more that he usually is with me.

"Really? I think your lying. And if that is the truth, it's a shame you didn't break your neck." He struck me across the face with his hand as he finished speaking, the noise echoing around the room. My head was flung to the right as his hand made contact. The force no doubt leaving a bright red mark on my cheek and splitting my lip. That was another thing he liked to do to me, striking me in the face and back handing me. "I'm having guests over in an hour and I want this house to be spotless. Do you hear me?" He had grasped my hair again in his hands, pulling it down so that my head was tilted and had no choice but to look into those dark brown eyes filled with hate and anger. "Answer me!" He shouted in my face, spit flying from his mouth.

I meekly answered "Yes" before I found myself once again making contact with my bedside table on my decent to the floor. Laying there for a few seconds and feeling my head for bleeding, I found that he had in fact split my lip open near the corner as well as managing to cause bleeding on my left temple from the 2 bedside table hits it took. Once assessing the damage I slowly eased my self up and descended down the old stairs and into the center of our rundown home.

I began cleaning as quickly as I could in the hopes of retiring to my safe heaven before Matthew's friends arrived. If I was seen by Matthew or his scumbag friends while they were doing whatever I'd be in for a serious beating from all of them whereas if I was in my room they'd leave me alone.

45 minutes later and with 10 minutes to spare before his friends arrived I had luckily finished cleaning the house. I put the cleaning supplies back in the kitchen closet and quickly made my way to the stairs. I was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang and as I saw Matthew make his way to open the door from the living room, I bolted up the stairs to my room where I closed my door quietly but unfortunately was unable to lock it as it was broken. Instead I settled for quietly dragging my chest of draws in front of my door and proceeding to dashing underneath my bed where I curled up.

* * *

They were loud and drunk. Wasted. I could hear their yelling through my floor over the noise of their music. It was constant going on for hours. As if I had been struck I came to the realization that I had no idea what time it was. 'How much time had passed since Aiden had hurt me? Since they had left the house? Hell how long was that monster in my room for and how long have I been hiding under here for?' My thoughts ran away with themselves, circling around my head as I tried to answer my own questions. Slowly but surely sleep started to embrace me, my eyes started closing and a sense of peace filled me.

Laughter was what woke me up. It was so loud and clear. Too clear. Clearer that it should of been from downstairs. A scream tore from my throat as I felt a hands grab hold of my ankles and pull from under my bed. I struggled and wiggled while on my front trying to break free from their hold. Once out from under the bed the hands released me as a boot-clad foot made contact with the sides of my ribs. I gasped and moved my hand to hold them but not before they, whoever they were, landed a nice hard kick to my abdomen. Right. Where. Aiden. Got. Me. A cry of anguish left my mouth as I struggled to breath through the pain in both my abdomen and ribs. Suddenly hands grasped hold of my body harshly, pushing me on to my back. It was then I got a good look at the intruders in my safe heaven. I froze, my breath caught in my throat. There standing above me in a circle was Matthew and his friends. All drunk, all with a hate filled eyes and all with sick, twisted grins on their faces.

Panic filled me. It entered every blood filled vein as I took in the situation around me. They got in. I turned my head to the right searching for my should-be barricaded bedroom door. I saw it open, the chest of draws had been pushed away from my door enough that they could enter comfortably. 'How could they have gotten in without me waking up?' It was the only thought going through my head. They were drunk, practically wasted therefore they should have made noise entering my room. A lot of it in fact.

The realization hit me then. I was surrounded. Probably bleeding from my abdomen again In pain. And there was nothing I could do. I couldn't fight off Matthew and his friends. They were too big, too strong and I was nothing but a weak 11-year old girl with not basic self-defense and nothing within reaching distance to arm my self with.

Bracing myself for what was to come I cooled my features. Leaving a blank expression. I pushed myself up on my hands and raised my head, my eyes searching for Matthew in the circle. I found the sicko right in front of me, grinning maliciously.

"How 'bout we play a little game called beat and scream?" Matthew asked his scumbag friends, "We beat her and the first one to make her scream wins 200 bucks."

"Hell yeah!" "Let's do this" echoed around the circle.

"When I say go we each beat her for 30 seconds one-at-a-time going right. 3...2...1...Go!" He said eagerly.

I steeled myself. And then the first hit landed. Locking my jaw so I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream,I blocked out the pain and thought of something else. The beating started and I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palms. Mother. 'Think about mother.' And so I did.

I thought about her heart shaped face. Her sun kissed skin. Emerald. Her eyes were such a magnificent emerald green, filled with so much life. How red her cheeks went whenever she blushed. The love and complete and utter joy that filled her eyes whenever she took me to the park and raced me to the swings, laughing. Her honey golden hair. So soft and shiny. And the stories she told me at bedtime, either from a book or about her adventures when she was young. Her favorite stories to tell were Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up and his adventures on Neverland with the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell.

I think I lost consciousness at some point because when I woke up after dreaming of Neverland, I found myself laying on the floor surrounded by a pool of my own blood with sunlight streaming in from my window. Bracing myself from the inevitable pain I was going to experience I slowly eased myself up off the floor, using my bed to push myself up. Swaying and stumbling on my legs I shuffled over to a nearby wall, leaning against it as I made my way out of my room to the bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom I slowly bent down to search the sink cabinet for the first aid kit, praying it was in here and not Matthew's own bathroom. Luckily I found it and placing it in the sink, I left the bathroom to get fresh clothes. It took me about 10 minutes to make it back to the bathroom due to the pain and blood-loss. Once I was back in the bathroom, I proceeded to strip out of my bloody clothes and carefully stepped into the shower. When I was all nice and not bloody I stepped out of the shower and decided to assess the damage. Taking a deep breath I stepped in front on the bathroom mirror and shock filled my system. I was covered in bruises and cuts. In fact I think I was more black and blue then I was my skin colour. What shocked me the most though was the five deep claw marks going diagonally across my abdomen left to right. 'Aiden had done this. I'll have these for the rest of my life.' The area surrounding the scratches had started turning red from the bleeding wound.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I got to work, opening the first aid kit and taking out the antiseptic and gauze. Cleaning the scratches hurt a lot more than cleaning the cuts I got from the beating last night but not as much as getting them from Aiden did. Once cleaned and wrapped I got dressed and carefully made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I started on breakfast for Matthew and I. A quick look around told me that I'd be cleaning the house again today. Breakfast was finished 5 minutes later and after plating the english breakfast for Matthew and popping it in the grill to keep warm I helped myself to some food, quickly scoffing it down. I had finished the food in no time, washing my plate once I finished then started cleaning the house. I thanked whatever force was out there when I saw that Matthew's friends had left sometime before I came down. Could have been after beating me I wouldn't know.

When Matthew came down 2 hours later, it was 10 o'clock. Heading into the kitchen ahead of him, I took his food and placed it in the microwave to heat up before giving it to him. Leaving him there I carried on cleaning the house, thankfully finishing with enough time to do dinner before going to bed, Matthew being too hungover to be bothered to hurt me today.

After dinner and after getting ready for bed, with the draws placed in front of the door again as a precaution I was finally able to get some well deserved sleep in peace. Unfortunately I didn't know that beat and scream would be a game played monthly.

 _ **A/N::There will be flashbacks to her interactions with the main characters during the timeline of season 1 & 2 however I was thinking of doing another story or 2 mini stories based on my oc during those season 1 & 2 in more detail that brief flashbacks. Let me know how I did on this chapter in a quick review, I'd really appreciate the feedback to help me fix anything. If you have any ideas on what i should do or include in the story just message me. It could be something not in canon or a particular scene that you want included in the story. I am also contemplating making this a Stiles/Lilith romance story but I'd like your opinion. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating within this week with the next chapter which will be 3x01. If you have any questions just ask me in a review or message me. Love ya and stay beautiful XD**_


End file.
